


No Harm in the Sunlight

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not really any angst at all, Kissing, M/M, Meant No Harm, Scars, Sunlight, Tumblr Prompt, angst mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: Shiro may be missing an arm, but he didn't need it to touch people's hearts.





	No Harm in the Sunlight

Shiro looks beautiful with sunlight fluttering over his skin and scars, the light catching and making his skin glow. Lance could see the way the shadows shifted with each deep breath, watching as he laid with his head on Shiro’s shoulder. The yellow glimmer coming through the curtains of their bedroom window making all of Shiro that much more defined.    
  
Lance’s fingers stood out, tan against his skin as he traced the thick scar along Shiro’s chest, spanning wide and tapering off halfway down in stomach. Lance had to smile a little, remembering how Shiro told him the story, how it didn’t scare him anymore to look at himself in the mirror.    
  
How he had meant no harm when he pushed Lance away all those years ago.    
  
How he genuinely thought Lance would be better off without him.   
  
Lance understood Shiro deeply, knowing his ticks and flaws, his fears and hopes and dreams. Could sketch out his scars by memory is he knew how to draw. Shiro was easy, for Lance. Shiro was familiar, and perfectly flawed. Shiro’s skin may be scarred, but his heart was gold. Shiro may be missing an arm, but he didn’t need it to touch people, really touch them, make them feel important.   
  
Lance needed that in his life.   
  
“Mmnh…” Shiro groaned, hand shifting against Lance’s back softly. Lance could feel Shiro’s muscles shift with a smile, neck tightening as he rubbed Lance’s back. It made Lance’s heart lurch happily. “Morning, Sharpshot.”   
  
“Mm.” Lance hummed, moving his head to kiss Shiro’s jaw. “Morning, baby.”   
  
Shiro’s eyes opened just barely to look at Lance, yawning softly before leaning in for a soft kiss, morning breath and all.    
  
“How’d you sleep?” Lance asked between kisses, eventually trailing them of across Shiro’s cheek.    
  
“Good. Better than I have in a while.”   
  
Shiro had meant no harm, then, thinking that Lance would find it easier to move on if he thought Shiro didn’t want him. The thing Shiro didn’t understand is that, right here, right now, kissing in the morning, both of them bathed in the warmth of sunlight…    
  
Lance would feel as though he belonged.


End file.
